Singing in the Shower
by kenzieq15
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have never met before and just somehow moved into the same apartment building. When Marinette starts singing in the shower Adrien hears her (from across the wall) and starts singing with her! Friendship turns into romance which leads into the discovery of soul mates. (It's quiet a mumble jumble of things but it'll all tie together I promise! Rated T for safe)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey y'all! It's me! So this is the story I was talking to you guys about! So its going to be a mix between Romance, Comedy, and a little bit of Angst all at the same time (Which will be a very interesting mix so we'll have to see how this goes." I have 3 main prompts that will be mixed into the story. One of them is about death so that's where the angst comes in a little bit. I'm not going to say what it is because it's kind of the ending of the story so…. HA. So the other two I'll tell you. The second is a quote. "So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets." And the other is a soulmate one because we cant ever have too many soulmate fics in the MLB fandom lol. The soulmate prompt is the nickname that your soulmate will give to you tattooed on your skin on the night of their 21st birthday. Idk if its been used before but I thought it'd be pretty cool and will be a easy thing to write into this. This is set in an alternate universe where Adrien didn't go to school with Marinette, Alya, or Nino. Also just know that bold is characters talking or singing at the same time. Italicised is when someone is singing by themselves! OK enough of my talking. Here we go!**

**Marinette's POV**

Marinette had just gotten home from work and went straight to her couch. She had a horrid day at work and just wanted to plug in her earphones, listen to her music, and relax.

"Marinette! Get off the couch! You're filthy! You need to take a shower." Came a voice from inside her purse.

"Oh! Sorry Tiki. I forgot about you." She replied to her kwami as she gave her a cookie, "I've just got a lot on my mind. Work was horrid and I just wanna relax."

"I know you do but you've got stuff going on tonight!"

"OMIGOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT PAPA'S THROWING ME A PARTY TONIGHT! IT'S MY 21st BIRTHDAY TONIGHT! I GET MY TATTOO OMIGOSH I GOTTA GO SHOWER AND PUT ON MY DRESS AND ALL THIS OTHER STUFF I GOTTA DO I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Marinette practically shouted as she ran to her bedroom to go get her things in order before she went to shower. Tiki just shook her head and ran to help her.

**Adrien's POV**

"Well I think that's it. Thanks a lot…. Sorry what's your name again?" asked Adrien to the guy who had been helping him move his stuff.

The man laughed "The names Nino. Don't worry about forgetting it. You'll get it in time. We'll be hanging around more often."

"What do you mean… I met you while walking up the stairs when I almost fell to my death!"

"Well…. Your going to that college across the street right?"

"Right?"

"So am I. We'll be in a couple classes together for sure." Responded Nino. He put his fist out and Adrien bumped it. "Well I ought to be going. I've got a couple things to organize. See you around!" and with that he left.

Adrien waved and sat on his couch in his living room of the one bedroom apartment. He had just moved out of his fathers mansion and was trying to make a living on his own after being homeschooled for so long. As he was sitting on his couch his Kwami came out from his jacket.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave! Where's the cheese kid?" Adrien reluctantly gave Plagg a piece of his cheese and got up.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. It's been a long day. Your cheese is in that box over there."

"Thanks kid. Have a nice shower." Replied the Kwami.

Adrien walked to his bathroom and got into the shower. While he was in there he heard something. Something melodic.

"What is that?" he asked himself. He leaned his head against the wall so that he could hear better. What he heard surprised him a little bit.

_"Maybe prom night…..mmhmhmhm… don't stop looking in my eyes…."_

He heard singing. Not just singing but singing of a song from one of his favorite musicals! He tapped on the wall.

"Excuse me, but are you singing Seventeen from Heathers?" he heard a gasp through the wall and the shower on the opposite end turn off.

"Who-who's there?"

"I'm on the opposite wall miss."

"Oh… ok.. well.. yes I was! You know Heathers?"

"Do I know Heathers? Of course! JD is such a dream role of mine!"

"So… you know all his harmonies?"

"Miss are you asking me to sing with you?" asked Adrien.

"Uh… Yes?"

"Well I'd be honored!"

"Oh..Ok!" and then she started singing Seventeen again. When it came time for JD's part Adrien started singing his part with JD's harmonies and a couple harmonies that he had added himself.

_**"Can't we be seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in I could be good with you. Let us be seventeen if we've still got the right."**_

_"So what's it gonna be I wanna be with you.__** Tonight"**_

When they ended the song Adrien had turned off the shower and put on a towel.

"Wow… your voice… it fits Veronica's character so well! Have you ever done theater before?" asked Adrien with a curious yet excited tone in his voice."

"Thank you! I-uh no I don't. I am way to clumsy for that."

"Well you should definitely think about it! Oh my gosh I'm so rude I don't even know what your name is!"

"Marinette. My name is Marinette."

"Well Marinette it has been a pleasure we'll have to do this again some time." Adrien said with a little bit of a chivalrous tone. He heard a giggle through the wall.

"I'd love to but right now I regret to inform you that I must part ways. I have a previous arrangement that I must make an appearance at." She joked back.

"Well than I guess I must say Adieu for now. We will meet again."

"I hope so sir…."

"Adrien."

"Than I hope so Sir Adrien. Maybe tomorrow same place same time?"

"I'd love to."

**AN: Well? How'd you like it? I feel pretty confident with this fic and I'm very excited for it! Constructive criticism is appreciated and I'd love to hear what you guys think of my writing and what you guys think is gonna happen further into the story! Can't wait to hear from y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! It's me again! Here is my second update of this fic! How are you guys liking it so far? This chapter will be a description of how the "Soulmates AU" works and has her b-day party and the first patrol with her soulmate tattoo! Hope y'all like it! Here we go!**_

Marinette's POV

Marinette finished getting dressed and applying her makeup on and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable before headed out. Her dress was a very classy evening gown. It was a midnight blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline that came off the shoulders. The sleeves came down to her elbow and there was a small sash around her waist. It wasn't too formal but it was formal enough that people could tell that she was the birthday girl.

"Well Tiki? How do I look?" she asked her kwami.

"You look gorgeous Marinette! You're going to have so much fun and when your done I've got a little something for you as well!"

"Aww Tiki! That's so sweet of you! When I get back I'll show you my tattoo and we can try to figure it out a little bit ok?"

"Ok!" replied the Kwami. They heard a honk outside and realized that Alya was there to get Marinette.

"There's my ride! Let's go Tiki!" Marinette said as her Kwami flew into her purse. She was walking down the stairs when she bumped into someone.

"Whoops!" said the man as he caught Marinette before she could trip on her skirt. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you. My minds been up in the clouds!"

"Oh that's alright! Now I must go I'm running late. Thank you!" she said as she ran down the stairs. She looked back just in time to see the mans bright blonde hair continuing up the stairs. She finally got to the bottom of the stairs to see Alya standing next to a limo.

"Alya!" she exclaimed as she approached the limo. "What's this?"

"You're dad rented it! He said he wanted you to have the best birthday ever so he got you a limo! Isn't that the coolest?" Marinette nodded along with her friend as she noticed what the brunette was wearing a short black dress with some flower designs on it. The straps went up her shoulders than came together at her back.

"Alya, you look absolutely stunning!"

"I would say the same to you!" she said as she helped Marinette into the limo. "Are you excited to get your tattoo?" Marinette nodded and looked at Alya's tattoo. She noticed that the tattoo was personalized to her and had little orange fox's on it. She had gotten her tattoo a couple of weeks before. Her birthday party was pretty amazing because she got engaged. She had just gotten her tattoo and seen it when her boyfriend at the time got down on one knee and proposed. His nickname for her was Foxy and that showed up on her wrist. She immediately accepted and they have their wedding planned in a couple months. Alya noticed Marinette staring at her tattoo.

"Whatcha thinking girl?" Alya asked. Marinette jerked up as if she was lost in thought.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I was staring. I was just wondering what the fox's were all about." She said trying to cover up her staring. She knew perfectly well why there were fox's on her tattoo. Marinette (under her cover of Ladybug) recruited Alya to become Rena Rouge. Alya never took her miraculous off so she was guessing that the miraculous had something to do with it.

"Oh…. Um….. It must have been because my nickname was foxy! Yeah that's it. Nino really knows how to pick names."

"Where did he get that nickname from?"

"Well obviously because I'm just a foxy person!" They both laughed as the driver stopped the car and opened the door for the girls.

"We're here miss. Have a nice party." When Marinette pulled out her wallet to tip the driver he refused the offer and just said with a monotone voice, "It's all been taken care of miss, enjoy the party."

They walked in the door to music and people dancing. All her friends were there and of course Nino was DJing the party.

"I'm gonna go say hi to my fiancé, you go have fun." said Alya as she started to walk away.

Marinette felt a little overwhelmed. This party was for her and it felt like she was at a nightclub. Her dad had set this up? Wow. Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hello Marinette, Happy Birthday."

"Luka! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been doing quite well. There's been a lot of stuff that's been happening. I got my tattoo about a month ago."

"Really? Can I see?" Luka held out his arm to reveal a blueish green snake coiled around the name Viper. "Why Viper?"

"I'm not actually sure. It could be because of my temper. It's like a viper could be completely calm one minute and the next…" he replied

"Well that's a great nickname then! It fits your personality and if someone gets to know you that well than I think its awesome!"

"Thanks Marinette. Would you like to dance?"

"Well…. It's almost time for the tattoo reveal so I think I'm going to go get ready. I promise you a dance after though!" Luka nodded and left to go dance while Marinette went to go get ready for the reveal.

45 minutes later

"Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the tattoo reveal, presents, and cake so if you all would make your way to the tables in chairs that would be awesome." Said Nino over the mic. Marinette was so excited that she was shaking in her chair. It would be about another hour and a half until her tattoo reveal and she just couldn't help but be super excited about it. She had all but dreamed of this day. Cake and presents were fantastic but finally It was time. Marinette sat at the head of the table with a camera right above her wrist.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Marinette didn't know what to expect. All of a sudden there was a flash of red light. Everyone covered their eyes because the flash was so bright. Marinette finally opened her eyes to see three words. On her wrist read M'lady, Buginette, and Mari surrounding it was a beautiful rose. Marinette gaped at her tattoo. She had never seen one with two words let alone three! Finally she heard a collective gasp go throughout the room. Marinette started to panic. M'lady was a nickname that Chat Noir gave Ladybug and she didn't want her secret to be blown. She fixed her facial expression to one of excitement (Which she didn't have to fake) and looked around to see the looks on her friends faces.

"Wow…. That's an interesting tattoo Marinette." Said Alya.

"It's really cool." said Nino

"I've never seen anything like it." Exchanged Luka.

"Do you guys recognize the names?" asked Marinette

"Names? I only see one dear." Replied her mother. However, Marinette exchanged looks with Alya and the look Alya had on her face told her differently.

"Yeah," added Nathaniel. "I only see Mari. Are there more?"

"Ah…. No! I totally meant name. Now if you'll excuse me I need some time." Marinette stood up and walked off motioning to Alya, Nino, and Luka to follow her.

"Guys, do you see more than one name on my wrist?" she asked her friends. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Ugh…. Great… this gets some explaining. Alya, Nino, Luka. The reason there are three and you guys can see the three while some only see one are because the other two would give away my secret identity."

"What do you mean secret identity?" asked Luka.

"Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion. I am the one who bestowed upon you the miraculous that you hold. Alya, that's why you have fox's on your tattoo. Luka, that's why you have a snake on your's. Nino, I'm assuming you have a turtle on yours?"

"How….. how'd you know?" asked Nino.

"Because I'm Ladybug. M'lady is what Chat Noir calls me. I'm guessing he'll call me Buginette when he knows my identity, and Mari must be what he calls me when we're in civilian form around other people."

Alya, Nino, and Luka were silent then drew the bluenette into a hug. "Thanks for telling us Marinette, that means a lot to tell us your identity. We'll keep it secret just as you have kept our secret. Well, until now." Luka said with a laugh. "Now let's go back out and party!"

"Thanks guys but I have to go out on patrol now for a little bit. I'll be back." And with that she transformed and went to patrol.

Chat Noir's POV

That night had been long and silent as Ladybug and him were on patrol. Luckily for him they had finally stopped to sit and regain some strength and there was a dull in the conversation.

"M'lady?" he asked. Ladybug noticeably flinched. He decided to ignore it for now. "I know that today is a special day for you so I got you something."

"What do you mean Chat?"

"Isn't today your twenty-first birthday?"

"How did you know?"

"It's on the Ladyblog. You told Alya that it was today a couple months ago." He looked at her while she nodded for him to go on. "Anyway…. I just wanted to get you something for your special day so…. I got you this." He handed her a box wrapped in little ladybugs.

"Oh Chat…. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well… It's M'ladies birthday.. I felt like you deserved something." He replied as she opened the box. Inside was a golden ring with emeralds that looked like leaves that surrounded the red ruby that was in the middle. On the inside of the ring was the sentence "Partners at work but friends for life".

"Oh Chatton…..It….It's beautiful…." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She continued to stare at him and realized that he was giving her a weird look. "What is it Chatton?"

"It's just that… you've never called me that before…."

"Is there something wrong with that? I didn't mean t-"

"No, no, no its fine. It's just….. that's…."

"On your wrist?"

"How did you know?"

"Because….. M'lady is on mine."

_**AN: Well! That's it for this chapter! How'd you guys like this chapter? It's a bit on the longer side but I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you did and didn't like in the reviews. I really like hearing from you guys and what you guys think I could do to improve my writing skills! I think that's it for now. IDK when I'll be able to update again because it's my 16th birthday next week and I'm also going to be auditioning for another musical so it's going to be a bit hectic. I'll definitely try to update soon! Here are the links to pictures of the things I described in this chapter **_

_**Marinette's dress: search?safe=active&rlz=1CAFQZI_enUS850&biw=1536&bih=738&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=QPgjXdaqFr2v0PEPvZi0mA0&q=blue+evening+gown+off+the+shoulder+sweetheart+neckline&oq=blue+evening+gown+off+the+shoulder+sweetheart+neckline&gs_l=img.3...5749.15113..16913...2.0..1.613.8423.0j26j6j2j3j2...0...1..gws-wiz-img...0j0i30j0i5i30.7mRKnTCJPxI#imgrc=DE3QwM9FnFiOkM:**_

_**Ladybug's ring: search?q=emerald+and+ruby+ring&safe=active&rlz=1CAFQZI_enUS850&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjHhpyW36bjAhVKPn0KHfPcDo8Q_AUIESgC&biw=1536&bih=738#imgrc=PMwvvxLfCuQKSM:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter but the past couple of months have been absolutely hectic. Summer officially started and everything just went crazy after my birthday. So I have a couple things to say before we get into the chapter. Nothing too serious y'all. I just want to thank each and every one of you for following, and reviewing this story. You guys are what inspires me to write a new chapter! Next thing, I've gotten many people requesting sequels to "The Dove" and "The Tigris" so just to let you guys know I will be working on sequels to both of them! However I am taking this one story at a time. So While I may start them I will not do any more work on them until this story is finished or close to being so. Now I received a question that I have to answer. Somebody in the comments asked if Adrien is in love with Ladybug in this AU or not. The answer to that is Yes he is. Chat Noir and Adrien are still the same person in this AU and if Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug than so is Adrien. However, Adrien doesn't know Marinette in this AU (They haven't "officially" met yet) so therefore he doesn't know that he is in love with Marinette. I hope that made sense. Ok now I'm done rambling on and on. Without further Adieu. "Singing in the Shower" chapter 3!**_

_**Marinettes POV**_

"Tikki what am I going to do? Chat Noir is my soulmate!"

"Marinette you need to calm down everything is going to be alright! Why are you so freaked out about this?"

"I'm not freaked out by it Tikki, I'm just confused. How am I supposed to be Chat Noirs soulmate when I don't know who he is? We aren't supposed to reveal our identities to each other. Right?" asked Marinette. Tikki didn't answer. She looked down with a solemn look on her face. "Tikki what's wrong?"

"I've been asked this question many times before. Our magic does a lot. The tattoos are a different kind of magic. The magic that the kwamii's possess can influence the tattoos. For example, you have three names on your tattoo. Chat Noir may be your soulmate, but so could somebody else. It's happened before where a Ladybug had four different soulmates. It got pretty intense to say the least. To answer your question about the identities, your identity is revealed to your partner if you die in combat."

"I'm sorry… did you just say DIE?"

"Yes Marinette I did. Now you need to get a hold of yourself, you have a date with someone don't you?"

Marinette looked at the clock and realized that it was time for her meet up with Adrien. "Ugh your right TIkki, but we'll talk about this later."

_**Adriens POV**_

"Well Miss, I'd have to say, these are getting better and better. However, I would like to meet my dear lady in person. How about we actually get together and meet face to face? You can come over here if you'd like?"

Marinette and Adrien had just finished another duet, this time "Wait for Me (reprise)" from Hadestown.

"Well Adrien I'd love to. How about here in an hour?"

"I'll be waiting." He heard her laugh and walk away from the shower. "um Plagg?"

"Yeah kid?"

"There's a girl coming over."

"Yep."

"What if this girl is my soulmate Plagg? So far there hasn't been anybody that's called me the name."

"You mean Sunshine?"

"SHHH Plagg!" nobody knows what the tattoo says. I'd like to keep it that way. Especially because Ladybug and I are already soulmates. There can be more than one right?"

"Yep, that's what I told you."

"Ok. Just making sure I got my facts straight. So what if this girl is one of them?"

"Than you just have to roll with it kid. Nobody knows who Ladybug is and you wont find out unless one of you decides to do something stupid that gets you guys killed."

"Alright let's not think about that right now Plagg. Let's just get to getting the Camembert smell out of the carpet."

_**Marinette's POV An Hour later**_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Marinette is that you?" asked a voice behind the door.

"Yeah! Who else would it be!"

"That's true." He said as he opened the door. Marinette was standing in front of a tall, blonde portrait.

"I-I-Hi?" she stumbled. He laughed,

"Now Marinette don't get all shy on me, we practically know each other! We sang two whole duets from two different musicals without a second thought!"

"Well, yeah but.."

"Oh just come in already." He said as he practically pulled her through the door of his apartment. She sat down on the couch that was sitting in his living room as he went to go get some drinks. 'Oh my gosh… I've been singing duets from across the wall with a handsome, blonde, tall, green eyed, perfection!' she thought. 'How am I going to survive this?'

_**Adrien's POV**_

"Alright, it's a good thing I made a trip to the store before I came home!" he said as he sat down the wine glasses. "So tell me about yourself Marinette?"

"Well, I'm an aspiring fashion designer. I've designed many things for people, for example I designed the cover album of Jagged Stone's recent album!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! I LOVE YOUR WORK! I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW!" Adrien practically lept out of his seat.

"uh…yeah… I didn't know that I was being followed." She said with a nervous laugh. She'd never had anybody fangirl over her.

"Not legit followed. Ever since you sent in your derby hat idea for my fathers competition…" he trailed off because he noticed that Marinette had gone white. "Oh my gosh, Marinette are you ok? Do you need some water?"

"Y-Y-Your ADRIEN AGRESTE?"

"In the flesh." He said with a bow.

"OH MY GOSH. You're fathers company is like… the biggest fashion industry in Paris! I've wanted to work for your father ever since I was 15!"

"Well, maybe I can hook you up with an interview. I hear he's been looking for more people!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I have got a couple interns in his business and now they design for him!"

"That's amazing! Thanks a lot Adrien!"

"Absolutely Mari!" Adrien said. He immediately saw her whiten. "Mari? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. That's just a nickname, isn't it?" Adrien immediately caught on and whitened as well.

"That's on your wrist isn't it?" she nodded. "Ok well… than we gotta make sure it wasn't just a coincidence right? Umm… Oh I have an idea! Make up a nickname for me and if it matches than…. Will you be my girlfriend?" he said with a smirk knowing that he totally just nailed that pickup line. Little did he know that Marinette had caught on.

"Well, aren't we going a bit too fast Sunshine?" she said with a smirk to match. She then dropped it when she noticed Adrien stare at her. "What?"

"You actually nailed it. That's on my wrist." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Adrien, why are you crying?"

"Th-that's the nickname my mother gave to me before she died. That's why I never told anybody what my tattoo said and I didn't show it to anybody."

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't know."

"I know, that's the point." He said while looking at her intently. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her. He blamed it on the soulmate tattoos. "Mari?"

"Yeah Adrien?"

"Would it be ok to…." He blushed a little bit and turned his head. Marinette reached up and turned his head to hers and kissed him. Adrien gasped a little bit into the kiss but then melted into it. They broke apart and Adrien looked into her eyes. "Marinette Dupain- Cheng. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

_**AN: So! How'd you guys like this chapter? Yes, I am making the chapters intentionally longer so that maybe I can end this quicker than some of my other fics. This may be over within the next three or so chapters. Don't worry, the angst is coming soon! I know you guys are looking forward to that. Lol. So the next few chapters might go fast (Context wise) so please just bear with me. With school coming here in about a month I'm trying to make myself stress free. #junioryear gross….. Alright. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated so please review because it always makes me feel better when I hear what you guys think about this fic or any other fics! Let me know! Till next chapter! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm back so soon with a brand new chapter! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I didn't hear much from you guys so I'm not quite sure. Anyway…. So this chapter is going to be a bunch of stuff….I just want to say I'm skipping some time because I always have trouble with filler writing and as a person who hates reading filler writing I'm going to make it easier for myself (and hopefully for you) and just skip it. So…. HAHA TIME WARP. So yeah this is gonna be an interesting chapter. Hope y'all like it!**_

_**We're going back to nobody's point of view for now because it'll be easier to write. Haha. **_

_**About 6 Months Later**_

"Hey M'lady. It's a beautiful evening for patrol don't you think?" asked Chat as he hung off his baton.

"It is indeed Chat! Shall we go?" Ladybug said with a flirty smile. She started to go across to her personal favorite lookout spot in Paris, the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir saw the flirty smirk and followed with a lovesick smile. They finally reached their favorite spot and sat down. Ladybug had brought a couple of treats (being who she was of course) and sat them down in between Chat Noir.

"So Ladybug… how's life?"

"It's pretty good Chat." She replied. "What about you? How's your civilian girlfriend?" she asked.

"She's doing well. I uh- actually. Have something very special planned for our anniversary this month?"

"Oh Chat! That's wonderful! What is it?"

"Well. If I told you than it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" he replied with a witty smile. To that response Ladybug playfully punched Chat Noir in the shoulder. "Ladybug?" he asked.

"Yes mon chaton?"

"I love you, no matter who our civilian forms marry or date I just want to let you know that I love you with everything that I have."

"Me too Chaton. I love you too." She said as he hugged him again. This time ending their hug in a kiss.

Crash crash crash crash crash crash crash crash crash crash CRAAAAAAAAASH

"I am the Avatar and I will not rest until all of Paris has experienced the terror of three natural disasters!" cried a voice from blocks away.

"Avatar? Like the movie?" asked Chat.

"That's what she said. Three natural disasters? So… wind, water and what else?"

"I don't know but we'll have to figure it out M'lady . Let's go." Said Chat as he grabbed her by the hand. Ladybug nodded and threw her yoyo to go find Avatar. They travelled over the rooftops and finally found her.

"Avatar! Don't do this! Why are you trying to destroy the city?"

"Natural disasters are what caused me to move! I didn't want to move all the way from the states. I was just fine in California."

"You must be Veronique!" Both of the superheroes said at the same time.

"I am no longer Veronique I am Avatar!"

"Ok 'Avatar' let's just calm down before you destroy Paris!" exclaimed Chat as he looked at what Avatar had already done. From what he could tell she was using wind right now. He could see trash everywhere on the street and some telephone lines had fallen. What he didn't notice was that Avatar was about to blow him against a building.

"Chat Noir! Lookout!" cried Ladybug. He was turning around when he was quickly pushed out of the way. He landed on the ground while hearing Ladybug scream and then the sickening thud of Ladybugs body hitting the brick building behind her.

"LADYBUG!" Chat Noir exclaimed as he ran over to her. He knelt down and saw that she was still alive but just unconscious. He turned to Avatar. "What is wrong with you!" he screamed at the villain in distaste. He saw the purple butterfly mask surround the villains face.

"Nothing… I'm just making sure people know what I went through" she said with a smirk. She blew a couple stones at Chat Noir (Which caught him off guard) so that he couldn't follow her. He was blown against a building and buried in the rocks. "There. Now I can make sure you don't follow me. Goodbye heroes. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that she left.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir yelled as he tried to get out of the pile of rocks. "Ladybug!" He finally escaped and went over to Ladybug. She had a little blood running down her forehead from a scrape but other than that she seemed to be fine. Chat Noir picked her up bridal style and took her back to the Eiffel Tower.

After about a half hour, Ladybug finally regained consciousness.

"Ugh…" she said "What happened to me?"

"Avatar threw you against a building after you pushed me out of the way. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome Chat. Now I need to go home, my boyfriend must be worried sick."

"Me as well. My girlfriend is probably wondering where I am."

"Alright Chat. Until tomorrow, wait….. did we win?"

"Did we what?"

"Did we win the battle against Avatar?"

"I'm afraid this is a battle that will last a couple days M'lady."

"Oof… ok Chat. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**A couple days later**_

"Marinette you look absolutely amazing!" cried Tikki as she flew across the room to see her chosen.

"Do you really think so?" Marinette asked. "Adrien said that he wanted me to dress in something more formal. Do you think this is formal enough?" Marinette had handmade a blouse and a skirt for her date tonight with Adrien. He had asked her to dress more formally than a casual shirt and skinny jeans. Her blouse was a long sleeved; cold shoulder; black blouse, while her skirt was a red with black polka dots skirt that went down to her knee caps in front but down to her ankles in back.

"I know so Marinette, I really think that he's going to like it."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"AHHH THERE HE IS, I DON'T KNOW IF I'M READY FOR THIS TIKKI WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I-"

"Marinette, calm down you're going to be fine. Breathe. Now open your purse and let's get out of here!" Tikki exclaimed with a excited tone to her. Marinette took a deep breathe and opened the door. Standing in her doorway was her boyfriend, in a black suit with a green tie. He had brushed his hair but to his dismay it had still done it's weird clumpy thing that always happened. He had even made sure to put the cologne on that Marinette liked best. When he saw his beautiful girlfriend he couldn't help but smile. He knew that this night was going to be amazing.

"Hey Mari." He said purposefully using the soulmate nickname.

"Hey Sunshine." She responded playfully, "Wanna tell me where exactly we're going for our date tonight?"

"Oh.. just the best restaurant in Paris, Aux Lyonnais!" Marinette let out a small gasp.

"Adrien! How did you get a reservation there! They've been booked for months!"

"Nothing is impossible for the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel. Since the restaurant is on the Eiffel Tower, the best seat was right on the balcony, overlooking the city of Paris. That, my dear Mari, is where we will be dining." Replied Adrien. Secretly he had booked this table months in advance and made sure that he was the first person to be able to book any of the tables. "Anyway, our reservation is here in a half hour, shall we go?"

Marinette was still speechless so she just nodded her head as she was led out into the awaiting limo. They got into the Limo and made small talk (and kissed of course) until they got to the Eiffel Tower. They got into the elevator and made their way up.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Aux Lyonnais. Does the lovely couple have a reservation?"

"Indeed we do good man," replied Adrien.

"Ah! Tres Bien! What is the name that the reservation is under?"

"Agreste."

"Ah! Monsieur Agreste! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you with this beautiful girl with you," the waiter said with a wink. "And what is your name Madame?"

"Bonjour! J'mappell Marinette. Enchente Monsieur!"

"I'm sorry Madame, my French is not the best. My wife and I just moved here from the states a couple months ago, could you please repeat that in English?" The waiter replied as he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, my name is Marinette. It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, as you said it Enchente." He said as he led the couple to their table. He poured their wine and let them order their meals before he left them alone. Time flew by for the couple and finally they were on their last course. Adrien paid for the meal, tipped the waiter, and led Marinette to the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.

"Adrien this has been a great night. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, honestly I have a lot of help."

"That's great Sunshine."

"Yeah, it really is, but you know, I still need something."

"What's that Adrien?"

"I still need another set of hands to help me. To help me with my shenanigans, and my plans for my future. My future is headed in an ok direction as it is, but I need someone who can make my future bright and fun. Marinette, that something is you. Ever since the day I met you, singing Seventeen in the shower, I knew I needed that kind of person in my life. I knew that that's the kind of person I would want to mother my children, to help me raise them, and care for them, the way that parents should. I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you." He said. He started to get teary eyed. He finally let go of Marinette's hands, reached into his pocket, and fell to one knee.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

Marinette was speechless. She had dreamed of this her whole life and now it was coming true! And to the man she loved as well.

"Yes."

**AN- OK I JUST WANNA SAY THAT I WAS FANGIRLING WHILE WRITING THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER SO…. HOPE YOU GUYS WERE TOO. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter was so late. It was supposed to be out on Friday but that didn't happen. Hopefully this next one will be out soon. Anyway… PREDICTIONS, SEND ME YOUR PREDICTIONS! I wanna know what you think. Anyhow…. Till next time y'all! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Y'all! I'm back! Ok so I'm actually pretty proud of myself because this story only has two more chapters in it. I know what y'all are thinking. "WHAT HOW DOES IT ONLY HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS WHEN SO MUCH HAS TO HAPPEN?" well…. Two different days (In the story) will be in this chapter. And in the next chapter there will be a lot of content so…. We're stuffing these two chapters full of content. XD. I wanna say a big thank you to somebody. We stayed up talking about where this story was gonna go and I actually figured out an ending that you angsty people are gonna love. So thanks Bella, love you a lot. Alright…. So yeah! Also, The sequel for "The Tigress" is underway! I have a general plot lined up and I just gotta figure out a couple other details so yeah. Anyway enjoy "Singing In the Shower" chapter 5.**_

Marinette woke up with intense pain in her arms.

"Ow… What the heck?" she asked while she massaged her arm. "Oh this must have been from our fight with Avatar." She figured. She went over to where Tikki was sleeping. "Tikki, wake up! It's morning!"

"Good morning Marinette. How are you this morning?" asked her Kwami with the same happy chipper voice that she would always have.

"I'm doing ok… my arm's a little sore from our fight with Avatar. I'm not quite sure what to think of it." Marinette replied. She saw the Kwamis immediate double-take. "Tikki what's wrong?"

"Which arm did you say it was?"

"Um… the left one? Why?"

"Can I look?"

"Sure Tikki, but what's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a second, now let me look." So Tikki started looking and poking and prodding. Not just her arm but around her stomach and ribcage.

"Tikki, what's happening?" Marinette asked when she was done.

"Marinette…. I- I don't know how to tell you this…."

"Tell me what Tikki?"

"Well…. You ruptured your spleen. From what I can tell it's pretty bad. You need to go see a doctor. Like, now." So Tikki got Marinette's purse and they went to the doctor. They waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes when finally it was Marinette's turn.

"Marinette?"

"Yep! That's me."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well… my left arm has been really sore. I'm not quite sure what to think about it."

"You're left one? That's not good." So the doctor did exactly what Tikki did. After doing so she had Marinette go take an X-Ray. "Marinette, the X-Rays came back. They aren't fantastic. It seems that you have ruptured your spleen. If not treated correctly you could die. There isn't much time for you since it seems like your internal bleeding has already occurred for about 48 hours. So… I predict that you have another 6 weeks if your treated correctly and if you take it easy for the next couple of days. You need to have surgery, so lets go ahead and schedule that." Marinette was dumbfounded and left.

"Tikki…. I have a torn spleen… I have 6 weeks to live if I don't do my Ladybug duties… What am I gonna do?"

"You have to be Ladybug. If you're not than what is Chat Noir going to do without you?"

"You're right Tikki, I have to do this."

Splash Splash Splash

"Uh oh… Looks like Avatars back at it again…Tikki, Transform me!"

_**At Adrien's Apartment**_

"Don't be bemused, its just the news. This is Nadia Chamock reporting live from the Eiffel Tower where the latest Akuma victim is wrecking havoc. It looks like this Akuma is a power specific to the elements. She calls herself "The Avatar". She is bent on making Paris know what she dealt with when she had to move because of natural disasters caused by wind, water, and fire. Looks like Hawkmoths been busy. Keep watching for the latest news."

"Plagg, this isn't good. We gotta go. Plagg Transform me!" Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and left. When he got there he saw Ladybug already there forming a plan. "Good to see you M'lady. What's the plan?"

"It seems that she's trying to drown everyone with tsunamis today. Plan is to not drown and to try and capture her akuma. If we cant lets just try to keep her out of peoples way so that nobody gets hurt. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

With that they started to lead Avatar away from the busiest place in Paris. When they finally led her to a secluded area she really started to wreck her havoc. Specifically aimed at Ladybug.

"Why is she super focused on you?"

"I'm not sure Chaton. We'll have to figure it out."

As they continued to fight her aim just kept focusing on Ladybug. That is until Hawkmoth contacted her.

"Avatar, going straight for Ladybug is not the way to do this. Try to go for a civilian or Chat Noir. She would do anything for them."

"Hawkmoth, you know how I feel listening to you. I think though that this will work. Give me another thirty minutes and if this doesn't work I will do it your way."

"As you wish Avatar. Continue."

So Avatar kept hitting Ladybug over and over again, this time doing it in surprise attacks. From behind and from the side where she couldn't see. Finally Avatar had her pinned up against a wall with Chat Noir out of sight.

"So Ladybug, you seemed to be holding back during this fight? Why is that?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Oh I think you will. Where's Chat Noir? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Maybe he's getting reinforcements Avatar. Did you ever think of that?"

"No I sure didn't because I know exactly where he is. He's sitting on the roof over there," she said pointing to a rooftop. "Knocked unconscious, probably dreaming about you."

"You didn't! Let him go!"

"Oh I will, once you tell me why you were holding back." Screamed Avatar. She was getting sick of the interrogation. She was also super worried because Chat Noir was perfectly fine. Probably looking for them as they spoke, she needed to hurry and find out what was wrong with Ladybug so that she could easily defeat her.

"FINE…. I'm hurt. You ruptured my spleen the last time we met. I'm not supposed to be doing this for fear of hurting myself worse."

"Ohh… I see…. Hmmm well let's see what I can do about that." Snickered Avatar. She raised her hands and water flowed into them. She released Ladybug to only use wind to slam her against the wall again, harder this time. Ladybug screamed in pain. Avatar didn't care. She kept slamming her against the wall over and over. Finally when Ladybug was unconscious and bleeding from the mouth she stopped. This time she took it an extra step though. She opened Ladybug's mouth and rushed water into her.

"That should take care of her," She opened up the communication to Hawkmoth. "Hawkmoth, I'm done for today. Tomorrow should be the last day. Then this whole battle will be over."

"Good Avatar. Thank you"

_**An Hour Later**_

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Where are you…." Chat Noir had been looking for Ladybug for the past hour with no luck. He had told the authorities that Ladybug was probably looking for Avatar since she had escaped before Chat Noir could reach them. The only person he had told was Alya, the Ladyblog reporter. She had agreed to keep quiet about the thing and even offered to help look for her. He had told her no for her own safety. He noticed his staff was vibrating. He looked down to see it was Alya.

"Alya? How'd you get this number?"

"Don't worry about that right now, you need to get your cat butt over here right now. I found Ladybug."

He looked down at his baton in astonishment. He had told her to go home. "Alya, you told me that you were going home."

"I was. I just happen to live in the middle of nowhere and I saw her lying in the alley way about a block away from my house."

"Oh my gosh… Ok ill be there in about five minutes. Go check her vitals and stuff."

"Ok, and Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry, she's unconscious."

"Ok I'm almost there." Chat was freaking out. This was the second time he had found Ladybug unconscious after the battle with Avatar. This time it was worse though. The last sighting of Avatar was an hour before. He didn't quite know what to do. He finally arrived at the place and almost couldn't look at his lady. She was barely breathing and there was blood everywhere. It was coming out of her mouth and head at an alarming rate. He thanked Alya and took her to the emergency room. Since he wasn't family they wouldn't allow him to find out what happened to her. He did decide to wait for her though. A rough three hours later he was walking out with Ladybug.

"My lady, what happened out there?"

"Chat…. I-" she stopped herself. She didn't want Chat to know. She didn't want him to think that she needed to be taken care of. "She threatened to hurt you when I didn't give her my miraculous. I refused and she beat me up pretty bad. From what I can tell, you came out of that fight unscathed."

"She actually didn't come after me at all."

"Oh.. That's good then. Listen I really need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm sure that she'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok Ladybug, goodnight."

_**3:00 the next afternoon**_

"She's back M'lady… It's looking like a mixture of water, wind, and fire. Which is something we haven't seen yet. We're looking at massive destruction call me back." Ladybug had listened to that message about three times already. She had a deep feeling in her heart that this was the last day of evil and akumas for her and all of Paris. She leapt off her apartments balcony and went to go meet Chat Noir.

"What have we got Chat?"

"Sixteen injured civilians so far. Nothing seems to be working. She has asked for one thing."

"The usual Miraculous'?"

"No, something worse. Something far worse."

"Than what?"

"Our lives."

"OUR LIVES? SHE WANTS US TO DIE? ISNT THAT A BIT GRAPHIC?"

"yep."

"Ok… Let's just work with this right?" Ladybug threw her yoyo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" When the yoyo came down so did her lucky charm. She turned around to catch it. "A Ladybug doll? But it's got a tear in the stomach I can't us- oh…" she turned around and faced her partner. She handed him the doll. "I know what I have to do." Chat looked at her than back at Avatar. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"No…. no you can't… I- I wont let you."

"Chat…. I lied to you yesterday."

"You what?"

"I lied…. I told you that after I refused to give her my miraculous she beat me up. That's not true. I had a ruptured spleen and I went out and fought on it. She found out and made it worse. This is Tikki's way of saying that today's my last day anyway. It's gotten so bad that no matter what I do it's not going to be fixed. I might as well do something." Chat shook his head and tried to pick Ladybug up so he could move her out of danger. She quickly picked him up when he charged at her and threw him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry mon Chaton…. It's the only way." She walked away from him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Avatar. Stop terrorizing the people of Paris. I'm willing to give you what you want."

"I don't want your Miraculous."

"I know what you want. So just take it now before I change my mind." Ladybug yelled at her. Avatar looked her up and down and smiled before nodding her head. What Avatar did to Ladybug nobody knows but Avatar herself. When the smoke drifted away there lied a Ladybug laying in a pool of her own blood.

"No….no….NOOO" screamed Chat Noir as he ran to her. "No…. No… I could have fixed this… I could have found a way to save you…. There could have been" he was interrupted by Ladybug putting a finger to his lips.

"There…..was no… other way…" she rasped. "Tikki….do it now…" When she said that her mask came off. So did Chat Noirs. Nobody but Ladybug and Chat Noir could see their true identities though. Tikki and Plagg made sure of that.

"Marinette?"

"Adrien…. I-I- I always hoped it would be you… I knew my sunshine sounded familiar."

"No…." he said, his voice quivering. "No it cant be you… we were gonna get married… you cant die now… Please no…." He finally gave up trying to talk and just sobbed. With the last of her strength Marinette stroked his hair.

"You are my sunshine… my only sunshine… you make me happy when skies are grey…..you never know dear…how much I love….you…..please don't take my sunshine…..awa-"

"Marinette? Mari?" he shrieked. There was no response. "LADYBUG? PLEASE…. NO. DON'T GO. DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE. I LOVED YOU." He started pounding on the ground. "please…. No…."when he had finally had gotten his cry out he sat up, looked at his ring, than back at his Lady.

When he stood up everyone gasped. Not only was he Chat Noir but he had some purple aspects to his suit. What not many people realized was that he had earrings on his ears.

"Now…. You're gonna get it."

_**BUH BUH BUH… I KILLED HER *insert evil laugh here* I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was a long one to write. After this there will only be one more chapter which is the final battle than the aftermath of this. So yeah! Sorry for the angsty stuff but I felt like it had to be done. Love you guys so much for supporting this story. Hope you guys have loved it don't forget to Review please! I wanna know you're reactions **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I'm back for the final chapter of this story. I just wanna say thank you to everybody who followed and favorited, and reviewed this story. It really gives me the motivation to write these chapters. So for the people interested in the Tigress sequel heres some information, So I have the plot all figured out, and I generally know how its gonna end so the first chapter will hopefully be out somewhat soon. It's been super crazy lately so this has taken a low list on my priorities. Alright enough of my talking. Heres the finale of "Singing In The Shower."**_

"Now…. You're gonna get it." If only Hawkmoth knew what that meant. Chat Noir had risen from Ladybugs lifeless body, hands clenched into fists. He was angry, angrier than he had even known himself to be.

"Plagg, Tikki… Ultimate wish!" Chat Noir rose from the ground. Arms stretched out, almost as if he was being pulled up from the sky. "I wish that from now on the Miraculous is only used for good! Which includes Hawkmoth! If he isn't going to use is Miraculous for good than he is forced to give it back!" Said Chat Noir in a very big, booming voice. With a flash of light Chat Noir was back on the ground with earrings, and two broaches in his hand. One was the butterfly miraculous and the other was the peacock. He looked down at his hands in surprise, not expecting to have two of the miraculous that were missing. He looked to the side to see Veronique sitting by Ladybug almost unconscious.

"Chat Noir? What happened? Is that- Oh my gosh… Did I kill Ladybug?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. I have the Lucky Charm still…. It should fix everything that was done. Uh Tikki? How do I do this?"

"Chat Noir…. The lucky charm wont bring her back…. I tried everything while she was in the suit. It wont work…." Replied Tikki. She was heartbroken at the lose of her chosen but she had to stay positive for Adriens sake. She knew how much he loved her and she couldn't risk him doing anything else reckless. After all…. He already used the ultimate power. When something is wished into existence, there must be something taken away. She didn't know what that would be so she wanted to keep his recklessness to a minimum.

"I know Tikki…. I can feel Plaggs sadness. He's telling me he can feel yours too. I'm truly sorry for your loss Tikki. I'm sure we'll find another good Ladybug."

"I'm sure we will. Now lets fix the damage to the city. Throw the item in the air." As he threw the Lucky Charm into the air Tikki did her magic. The city was restored to its natural point and even Ladybugs body was made so that it wasn't horribly gory and bloody." Chat Noir gave Veronique to her worried parents and to the authorities. They tried to take Ladybug too just to make sure she was ok but Chat refused. He knew she was dead and he didn't need the first responders to get his hopes up then crush them again. He took her to Master Fu's house and dropped her off.

"Master Fu? Surely you've seen the news?"

"Indeed I have, Adrien. I'm terribly sorry for you're loss."

"That's fine. I just need you to keep her body safe for now. We don't want anybody stealing it." He said as he detransformed.

"Of course."

"I also had a question. Could we get the Kwamii out of the Miraculous and ask who the holder was so we could catch him?"

"That's a wonderful idea. Nooroo, Viens et parle nous!" suddenly a purple blurr circled around the group and appeared right in front of Adrien.

"Hello, I am Nooroo, Kwamii of the butterfly miraculous. What can I do for you?"

"um.. Hi? I need to know who Hawkmoth is."

"Do you really want to know? Sometimes knowledge is powerful… Ignorance truly is bliss my child."

"Yes, I know it is. That's no longer an issue though. I need to know who Hawkmoth is so we can arrest him."

"Adrien…. Hawkmoth is your father." Replied Nooroo almost instantly. Adrien had to step back. He wasn't mentally prepared to hear that his father would do such a thing.

"No there is no way that it was my father….. He never does anything interesting. He wouldn't do the things that Hawkmoth did to Paris…. He has no rea- wait… He wanted both the cat and the ladybug miraculous…. So that means he wanted the ultimate power. The only reason he would need the ultimate power is if…. He wanted to find my mother."

"Bingo."

"Nooroo. Is he still at home?"

"From what I know yes."

"What about the peacock miraculous…. Who was using that?"

"That was Natallie. However, the things that she did she did out of love for your father. She was under the influence of love and by the rules of the miraculous if they did things wrong because of love than they cannot be held by their decisions." Replied Nooroo.

"That cant be true, because then you could argue that my father did what he needed to do out of love as well. This needs to end." He turned to Master Fu. "I'll be back." He said with a look of vengeance on his face.

"Adrien."

"Yes Master?"

"Be careful."

"I will master, thank you." Adrien stormed out and went to his fathers mansion. "Gabriel Agreste, You are under arrest for the murder of Ladybug and putting several citizens of Paris in danger with your reckless behavior." He watched as Gabriel emerged from the house without a struggle. He walked up to his father. "Why did you do it, what was your reasoning?"

"I was doing it for love. My wife…. She died protecting Paris, I was just trying to bring her back to me. I love her."

"That doesn't give you the right to terrorize people. Take him away."

_**Three months later.**_

Master Fu watched as they dug two graves right next to each other. He didn't really want to be there but he owed it to the kids to be at their funeral. He walked over to the guy who had engraved their headstones. "Is everything the way I asked it?"

"Yes sir. Just the way they were drawn out. Would you like to see them?" Master Fu nodded and looked at the headstones. They read:

_Ladybug AKA Marinette Dupain Cheng_

_Died in battle to restore the peace_

_Always in our hearts and always in our minds_

_May you rest in peace_

_Chat Noir AKA Adrien Agreste_

_You deserved better than what you had_

_Always in our hearts and always in our minds_

_May you rest in peace_

"Their perfect. Thank you."

"Sir if I may ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"What happened to Chat- I mean Adrien?"

"Well, he made the ultimate wish. Which means their was a consequence for what he did. He lost his miraculous because he summoned two to him with his wish and also drew people to him. He was murdered about two weeks ago."

"What was the motive?"

"His father was Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth. They thought he could turn into him. They didn't want that to happen so they got rid of him before it could ever become a possibility."

"Oh, I see."

"Now go and continue your job your doing perfectly."

"Thank you."

About an Hour later he was in the same place, this time he wasn't alone. The whole city of Paris was there to mourn the death of their heroes. When the funeral was over the mayor made a big announcement.

"People of Paris, today is a very sad day but do not worry. For this day and the horrid day three months ago will go down in history as a celebration. September fourth will be henceforth known as Miraculous day. While today will be known as heroes remembrance day. This will be celebrated city wide. Thank you." And with that everybody went home.

"What now Master Fu? Will Paris need a Ladybug?" asked Tikki.

"We will just have to see little bug. We will see."

_**And that's it! It's finally done! I'm so glad that its finally done! It's been nagging me for a long time. Now that it is over though I'm glad. I hope you guys liked this! And be on the lookout for some of my future stories! See ya!**_


End file.
